The Forsaken Child
by steph2009
Summary: One night sets into motion a series of events that gave birth to the forsaken child. With a mother that never wanted her and a father that never knew of her, she is set adrift in the orphanage until Albus Dumbledore finds her. The truth of her origin will come to light as danger creeps further into the Wizarding World. Sometimes, ignorance truly is bliss.
1. Prologue

**The Forsaken Child  
Prologue**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**(A/N: **This was written on an idea suggested by christian's bytch. I hope that it lives up to your expectations**.)**

* * *

Bellatrix sneered as she watched her _beloved_ cousin laugh and converse with the thorns in her Dark Lord's side. She had thought that once her beloved aunt had kicked him out she wouldn't see him again. He wouldn't be a problem for the Dark Lord. He would be too beat down without the shoulder of his family to lean on, but she had been wrong. _Perfect_ James Potter had taken the disgrace in. Sirius Black strived just as hard as he had before. She curled her upper lip. He was _happier_ than he had ever been before. The urge to ruin his happiness threatened to make her body shake. Oh the pleasure she would certainly feel to see his world come crashing down…but _how_? As she stared the cursed group that called themselves the Marauders and that Mudblood whore, she pondered the solution to her question.

Like the_ devoted_ cousin she was, she paid _close_ attention to her cousin's life. Common sense told her that James Potter was important to him. So to ruin Sirius Black, she would have to do something drastic to James Potter. A sick smile drifted onto her lips. Perhaps she could find a way to break up the Marauders in the process. Her Dark Lord would reward her handsomely if she found a way to remove those few thorns from his side. A delicious idea came to her. A quiet, deranged laugh bubbled up from the back of her throat. Her dark eyes darted toward the Mudblood whore and the happy group. Two birds with one stone. Underneath the cover of a table at the Three Broomsticks, she removed her wand from inside her sleeve. Bellatrix watched with hawk like eyes as James split away from his treasured group to order another round of drinks. She pointed her wand toward him.

"Imperio…" She hissed the spell underneath her breath. A delighted cry threatened to escape her lips as she felt him attempting to throw her out. _'That's it Jamsie…fight me…'_ She cooed mentally as she upped the power behind the spell. He sagged against the bar as she broke through his mental shields.

"Here you go, man," she heard the bartender tell him. She rolled her eyes in exasperation as he blinked blankly up at her. The thing she most loved about the Imperious curse was also the thing she hated. It took the victim's will away completely and made them your personal puppet. It was very taxing because she had to direct his _every_ move.

"Act normally but come to me at midnight…" She whispered to him. Unknowingly, her hypnotic voice was picked up by the werewolf the Marauders had among them, but he couldn't distinguish the words. Remus Lupin glanced over his shoulder discreetly. His brown eyes narrowed as he spotted Bellatrix Black. He followed her piercing gaze to James. Suspicion raged through him. He shifted his step to keep a close eye on the witch. There was a slight movement underneath the table that his eyes locked on. His golden-brown eyes narrowed further.

"Earth to Remus," the werewolf tore his attention away from the witch to see a mug of Firewhiskey extended underneath his nose. He followed the mug up to James' dancing hazel eyes. "You alright, mate?" He asked as Remus took the mug from his hand.

"Yeah," Remus muttered distractedly. He studied his best mate for a moment. There was nothing off about his friend. His hazel eyes weren't glazed like an Imperious victim's eyes would be. James quirked an eyebrow at his friend and turned his attention back to Lily who had grabbed a hold of his arm as she laughed about something Sirius had told her. His close scrutiny allowed Bellatrix time to slip out of his sight and out of Three Broomsticks. He looked back toward the table to see it empty. He grit his teeth. _'Damn it…'_

* * *

Lily gave a small groan of annoyance as the warmth beside her left. She opened her green eyes slowly to see James dressing. She furrowed her eyebrows and propped up on one arm as she watched him pull his black T-shirt over his head.

"James?" She croaked as she reached over and pulled the string to lamp. Dull light flooded the room. "What are you doing?" She asked. Her voice was clogged with sleep as she ran a hand through her long red hair. His hazel eyes flicked over to her for a moment before he sank down onto the end of the bed. Lily sat up further and ran her fingertips over her fiancé's clothed shoulders.

"I've got to go pick up Peter from Three Broomsticks," he answered with a small roll of his eyes. "Apparently, Sirius disappeared in the back room with a woman and hasn't been seen from since. The horn dog probably fell asleep," James chuckled. Lily tilted her head.

Sirius was in a steady relationship with Marlene, James and Peter knew that. It wasn't like James to so easily believe Peter about Sirius's affairs. He certainly wouldn't be amused if Sirius cheated on Marlene with some woman. She furrowed her eyebrows. "James-" Lily started. James stood up from their bed.

"I'll be back," he promised before walking out of the bedroom. Lily's brow furrowed further. James would always kiss her goodbye no matter what time he was leaving. She slipped her legs out from underneath the bed cover and slipped the jeans she had worn that day underneath her night dress. As she heard the front door open and close, she pushed her feet into her flip flops. She ran toward the door and jerked it open just in time to see her husband take off walking down the block in the light drizzle of rain.

"What the hell…" she whispered as she started to follow him. If she didn't know something was wrong already, his behavior now would clearly alert her. James had lived his entire life as a wizard. He didn't see the point of walking when he could just apparate. Her flip flops padded quietly against her heels as she followed a good distance behind him.

They ended up in the darkest part of town. Sirius Black's former home was just a few feet from where she was hiding. She watched with horrified eyes as James walked past that house and stopped at the front step of Bellatrix Black. He raised his hand and knock. The door opened to reveal a scantily clad Bellatrix.

"You came," she overheard Bellatrix coo.

"Of course," James replied. Lily's heart fell to her stomach at the charming smile he gave the deranged witch. Bile rose heavily into Lily's throat as she watched Bellatrix wrapped her slender arms around her fiancé's shoulders and pull him into a kiss. James wrapped his arms around Bellatrix's waist and then they disappeared into her home, but not before Bella's black robe hit the front step. Lily crept closer despite her heart and mind screaming at her not too. She peered in through the window. She smothered her pained wail easily by slamming her hands over her mouth. James had Bellatrix pinned against the wall and was planting open mouthed kisses down her neck and shoulders. He hitched her thighs up around his hips. Bellatrix moaned as he ground his hips into her. Lily stumbled back away from the window and off of the front step. Her numb hand folded around her wand in her robe pocket. She was unaware of Bellatrix's malicious eyes on her as she pulled it from her robe. They burned with pleasure and glee as she took in Lily's pain. Bellatrix shuddered and ground her hips harder into James. He groaned into her ear. Bellatrix bit into his earlobe roughly. James' hips surged forward underneath the pain. Her hips knocked against the wall behind her. She laughed as her father's picture fell from the wall. Lily swallowed back her sob as she apparated away from the scene.

"Take me upstairs…" Bellatrix hissed in his ear as a loud pop came from outside. A cruel laugh tore from her lips as a tear feel from James' eye. She licked the tear off of his cheek as he pulled her from the wall and carried her up the stairs to her bedroom. James laid her down on the bed just as Lily arrived outside of Remus' cabin home.

Lily raised her shaking hand and pounded on the front door. Remus jumped at the sudden noise. His tea sloshed from the cup and scorched his hand. He cursed and dropped the cup.

"Remus!" He heard Lily cry. He rose warily from his couch. Mad Eye Moody's warnings bubbled around in his head. It could be a Death Eater disguised as his friend. He froze at the door. "I promise it's really me!" She sobbed. Remus flinched and closed his eyes. The pain in her voice swayed him. His fingers curled around the handle. He jerked it open to see the tortured green eyes of his best friend's fiancé. Instantly, she was on him. Her hands were curling in his night shirt and she was pushing him back into his house. His back hit the wall with a thud. Lily fell onto his chest. Her green eyes turned up to him. "There's something wrong with James!" Lily choked through her tears. She was crying so hard that he feared she would vomit.

"Lily, Lily, calm down," Remus tried as he ran his hands up and down her arms. Quietly, he instructed her to take deep even breathes. It took a few minutes, but she eventually stopped shaking. Remus looked deeply into her green eyes and whispered soothingly, "Tell me what happened…"

* * *

Lily sat on Remus' couch cushions after she had finished her story. Her hands were folded numbly around a hot tea cup. Sirius and Peter sat on either side of her. Sirius' arms rested across her shoulders as he tried to give her what little comfort he could. A worried yet angry scowl tugged his lips downward. Peter held her hand tightly in his.

"But why would Bellatrix use the Imperious curse to seduce James?" Lily whispered. Remus' brown eyes were filled with sadness as he shrugged.

"Think about it, guys…" Peter whispered. "He's the Marauders' leader and he's Sirius' best friend…"

"Are you suggesting that she did this just to get to Sirius?" Lily demanded. Peter looked over at her. Despite his expression being so sheepish, his eyes were hard.

"She wants to try and tear us apart from the inside. Think about it. If all you hadn't noticed any of the differences in James, what would you think upon seeing him show up on Bellatrix's doorstep?"

"Certainly not that he had betrayed us!" Lily exploded as she shot up from the couch. Sirius parroted it. She was conscious enough of the tea cup in her hands. Even in her anger, she didn't wish to dirty Remus' carpet with tea stains. Peter raised his eyebrows, but didn't say what he was thinking. She turned her glaring green eyes away from Peter to Remus. "I'm going to go home and wait for him…" Lily told him softly. "Thank you for…all of this…" Remus smiled tightly.

"We're coming with you," he told her. Sirius nodded and stood from the couch with him. Peter stood up awkwardly. After that comment, he didn't know if he would be welcome. As Lily, Remus, and Sirius activated the Floo Network, Peter slipped out of the cabin. Once he was far enough away from Remus' cabin, he apparated back to his own apartment.

"Where did Peter get too?" Lily asked softly as they readied to travel back to her home with James. Sirius shrugged.

"He probably didn't want to take the Floo…You know him. He gets sick just from flying…"

* * *

James groaned as he came back to senses. He raised a hand and pressed it to his forehead.

"Ow…" He whispered. "Did I get drunk with Padfoot again?" He wondered as he let his hand fall down onto the bed beside him. His eyes popped open as he felt silk. Lily and he didn't have silk sheets. And their ceiling light wasn't a chandelier. He bolted up to see an empty, green and silver bedroom. His mouth went dry. He was naked in an unfamiliar bedroom. His eyes widened as he saw a black bra swinging on the edge of the chandelier. "Oh god!" The pieces fell into place. "Lily…" He breathed. He was out of the bed before he even finished her name. He struggled to find his clothes, ended up putting his shirt backwards, and leaving his pants unbuttoned. But those weren't his main concerns right now. Lily was at their house probably mad with worry; and conscious or not, he had cheated on her with some unknown woman. He apparated while inside that foreign bedroom. Downstairs, Bellatrix Black smiled evilly and chuckled. What she wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall when he got home.

The moment he landed in his living room, he was prepared for the argument of his life. He was prepared for Lily to throw her ring back at him and storm out of the house. He was ready for his world to end. He wasn't however ready to be tackled by two bodies. His eyes widened as he looked down. Lily was the first person to hug him. Sirius was behind Lily. An amused Remus stood just beside the couch. The werewolf wore a soft smile.

"Thank god you're okay!" Lily breathed from against his chest. James' stomach twisted violently as guilt assaulted him. Sirius stepped back and stood next to Remus. His grey eyes spoke his relief. James looked back down at his fiancé.

"Lily….Lily…"He breathed. Pain exploded in him as he tried to pry Lily's hands from around his waist. "Lily! I cheated on you! I don't know…how…I got there and I don't think I was in fully aware of my actions…I know it doesn't-" Lily covered his mouth with her hand. His eyes widened as he stared down at her. He expected anger, but what he found was a soul crushing sadness.

"I know…" She whispered. "I followed you." His heart broke. Tears leaked from his eyes. Remus and Sirius turned their heads the other way. "But you are right. You weren't in control of yourself…" James furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"We believe Bellatrix Black cast the Imperious curse on you," Remus injected. James' mouth fell open softly. Lily eased him down onto the couch. Her hands constantly rubbed up and down his bicep as she tried to pump as much comfort as possible into her fiancé. "To make us turn against each other." James didn't have a reaction. He was overwhelmed. He couldn't remember what he had done. He couldn't remember anything…just like Mad Eye Moody had said. Any victim of the Imperious curse would have no recollection of their actions. James ran his hands through his hair and gripped the back of his neck. He kept his head down and sighed. His hazel eyes fixed on the mud stain his shoes had left on the carpet. He couldn't remember anything after he went to bed. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. He could have pretended this entire night hadn't happened if it weren't for his waking up in that damned room.

"Why have me…" James couldn't finish the sentence, but the others understood. Sirius grit his teeth and clenched his fists. He hated this. He hated seeing his best friend in pain. His nails bit deeply into his skin.

"The bitch enjoys seeing other people in pain. The more the merrier…" Sirius growled. "She more than likely knew Lily was watching…"

"I think…what Sirius is trying to say," Remus started as he sank down next to James on the couch. Lily glanced away from her husband's bowed form to meet Remus' pained brown eyes. "That she knew hurting you would hurt all of us. What would hurt you more than losing Lily?" Remus let the thought trail off. James lowered his hands from the back of his neck and leaned back. He reached down and laid his hand over Lily's hand. She glanced down to their hands that rested on his thigh before flicking her eyes back up to his. She had to find a way to show her fiancé that she didn't blame him. The Imperious curse was extremely hard to fight, even more so when it was someone who had been performing it since age thirteen as Bellatrix had. James never stood a chance. Lily flipped her hand over and laced her fingers through his. Her heart ached as she stared into James' remorseful hazel eyes. How would she make him see it? "She more than likely hoped that we would turn against one another…" A small silence fell over them.

"I wouldn't blame you if you had…" James muttered brokenly. Sirius, Remus, and Lily shared a sad but determined look. They would work to prove to James that this hadn't changed anything between them. They were going to be together until the _very end_; nothing was going to change that.

* * *

**Nine Months Later**

* * *

Bellatrix stared numbly down at the child in her arms. Disgust raged up in her as she looked into the baby girl's eyes. James Potter's hazel eyes stared up at her. The baby girl smiled. Bellatrix curled her upper lip. Her disgust wasn't helped by the fact she had been forced to have her child in a Muggle hospital to keep her family from knowing. They would expect her to keep the little bastard and to notify the father. The very idea of James Potter knowing of the baby's existence made her sick. He made her sick! Her plan had failed. The Marauders and the Mudblood were going as strong as they had been before while her world was falling apart around her. Morning sickness, an aching back, and that damned kicking…

"I do not want it," Bellatrix told the doctor coldly. Her dark eyes were slightly deranged as she looked over at the bald man. "Is there anything I can do?"

"You—can um put her up for adoption," the doctor stuttered. His didn't bother hiding the surprise he felt. There had been no love in this woman's expression as she looked down at her daughter. What mother could hold such distain for a newborn child? What could the child possibly have done?His mouth fell open when the woman practically tossed the newborn child into his arms. He quickly supported the child's head and checked to make sure the woman's carelessness hadn't harmed her. He looked back up at the woman. "The father…needs to be notif-" His bravado faltered as he looked into her eyes. In those few seconds, he saw his life flash before his eyes.

"The father is dead…" Bellatrix hissed.

"O-Okay…I'll just…take her to the infirmary and…get the paperwork…" He all but ran with the child.

As Bellatrix filled out the papers, she pondered what she wanted the child's last name to be. Because the father was "deceased", it could be anything. No one would question a widow and she couldn't have James tracking his daughter down. He would no doubt expect her to give her daughter her last name. That couldn't do. James could never find out. He could never have her. But…her daughter would no doubt be a powerful witch as she aged. So, she signed her into an almost existent Pureblood disgrace…she gave her daughter the Granger name. Very few Pureblood families even knew the name anymore. Years of marrying and having abominations with Muggles caused their line to become weak. She smirked.

"Are you finished, ma'am?" The doctor asked from the corner of the room. That smirk she wore sent chills down his spine, but he didn't dare question her. She glanced over at him and gave him a deceptively friendly smile. She signed her name on the consent line and shoved the papers in his direction without a word.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Forsaken Child  
Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Eleven Years from Prologue**

**(A/N: Just a little bit of information. Hermione is a year older than Harry in this story.)**

The evening sun shined brightly through the open window. The sound of children's laughter filtered easily through the screen. The white walled room was filled with ten beds all covered with different sheets. Some were pink; others were yellow and orange. Only one was a deep shade of red. It was on this bed that a young girl sat. While the other children played outside, she stayed inside reading the book that the orphanage head, Mrs. Sterling, bought for her. She shifted higher up on her red pillow and crossed her legs. Her jeans were littered with holes. Her T-shirt was two sizes too big. But this was how she was comfortable. This way she could be invisible. The other children wouldn't pick on her for her differences if they didn't know she was there.

Sterling Orphanage was considered to be one of the best orphanages in England. In many ways it was. The rooms were separated by gender. The boys had third floor while girls had the second floor. There was enough bathroom so that fighting was minimum. Each orphan got three meals a day and snacks in between. The head of the orphanage was a sweet, attentive woman. Her husband taught all of the orphans in their little school.

The only downside were the other orphans. They picked on her for her wild, frizzy black hair and large hazel eyes. It didn't help that she was shorter than them. Mrs. Sterling tried, but her attempts were taken as favoritism. The only time Hermione was safe was during these recesses where she could disappear to her room and read.

A gentle knock tore her attention from the pages of her newest historical book. Her large hazel eyes focused on Mrs. Sterling. She felt comforted by the woman's black curly hair. For a few seconds, she could pretend that Mrs. Sterling was her mother, but she knew that it wasn't true. Mrs. Sterling was sterile. Because she couldn't have children, she opened this orphanage and treated each child like they were her own.

"Do you want to help me come cook?" She asked. Lunch was always after recess. Hermione smiled happily at the woman. She marked her place and closed her book. She slid out the safe that Mrs. Sterling bought her after many of her books came up missing. She slid her book into its place, looked the safe, and slid it back underneath her bed.

Mrs. Sterling's blue eyes watched the young girl sadly. Out of all her little cubs, Hermione had it worst. Every child here knew of their parents. All but Hermione. There was a hole there that Mrs. Sterling knew she couldn't fill. To top it all off, Hermione was the worst bullied in her orphanage. Each time she tried to help her, the other orphans only bullied her harder and called her a snitch. She was sorely tempted to move her to another room, but Hermione always protested. She loved her little niche. She smiled at her little wallflower when she jumped from the bed and walked toward her. Mrs. Sterling placed a hand on Hermione's curly black hair and ran her fingers through it as they walked to the kitchen.

"What are we making today, Mrs. Sterling?" Hermione asked. Her voice was usually so quiet that it always took her by surprise when Hermione spoke louder. It broke the woman's heart that she hid herself so completely.

"Just some sandwiches and cookies," Mrs. Sterling told her. She smiled down at her little helper as she opened the kitchen door. Hermione smiled back at her from where she now stood in front of the stove. "I think you'll have a visitor today, Hermione." She approached the topic cautiously. She had received the letter a few days ago in warning. The response was a little heartbreaking. Hermione smiled cautiously.

"Really?" Her tone was just as cautious as her smile. Mrs. Sterling smiled sadly.

"Yes. His name is Albus Dumbledore. He is the Headmaster of an elite boarding school," Mrs. Sterling informed her as she got the lunchmeats out of the refrigerator. She slid the meat on the counter while Hermione removed the bread from the breadbox. The two soon fell into a familiar routine. Hermione would make the sandwiches while Mrs. Sterling made the cookies.

"Really? What does he want me for?" She asked as she laid the folded four pieces of ham onto the bread.

"I'm assuming he wants you to join him at his school," Mrs. Sterling said as she dolloped the cookie dough onto the cookie sheet.

"What…do you think?" Hermione's voice fell low as she asked for her mother figure's opinion. She moved on to the third sandwich as she waited for Mrs. Sterling's answer. Mrs. Sterling didn't look away from her work as she replied.

"I think you should go for it if he asks. It would be a better environment for you. You would be with other children like you…" She said as she filled the cookie sheet with dough. She then stepped back and slid the sheet onto the top rack of the oven. She moved onto another cookie sheet. There were twenty children in her orphanage. So there needed to be twenty sandwiches and twenty cookies. Silence fell over them as they both got lost in their own thoughts.

Mrs. Sterling knew that Hermione was a unique child. She frequently found the young girl unknowingly levitating lights closer to her as she read. Often she would catch Hermione standing in front of a mirror with a look of complete concentration on her face. Then, the little girl's hair color would change. The length would change or become straight. The first time it had happened she had dropped the plate she had been bringing to the young girl. Hermione had spun around. Her hair instantly transformed back to normal.

"You really think I would fit in?" Hermione asked softly as she moved onto the sixth sandwich. Mrs. Sterling washed her hands and joined the young girl. Mrs. Sterling smiled softly at the young girl as she aided Hermione in making the sandwiches.

"So well you won't even miss us," Mrs. Sterling said as she placed the finished sandwich onto the platter with the other seven.

"I highly doubt that," Hermione muttered quietly as they worked. Together the two finished the twenty sandwiches before the stove dinged. Hermione pulled herself up on the counter as she watched her mother figure scoop the cookies off of the cookie sheet and put them into the bowl.

"Do you want first pick?" Mrs. Sterling asked as she glanced away from her work. Hermione's hazel eyes widened instantly. She shook her head.

"No, I'll wait," Hermione told her. The other children bullied her harder when she got first pick. No matter how sneaky about it seemed to be, the other children always knew. Mrs. Sterling smiled sadly and nodded. "Did Mr. Dumbledore say when he would be here?" Hermione asked to change the topic.

"He said he would be here around one," Mrs. Sterling said. Hermione glanced at the clock. One was only forty five minutes away. She bit into her bottom lip and slid off of the counter. "Will you go tell the other children that lunch is ready?" Hermione didn't answer. She simply left to go let the other children know. She stood at the sliding glass door and looked out at the rest of the children. A few of the older students were tossing a football around while the younger students were playing at the playground. She glanced over at Mr. Sterling who was supervising. He smiled encouragingly at her.

"Lunch is ready," Hermione informed Mr. Sterling. The gentle man took advantage of the news and bellowed it out to the other children. The reaction was instant. They all started to race toward the sliding glass door, toward Hermione. She quickly darted behind Mr. Sterling. He chuckled and turned around once all of the children were past him.

"You've gotten quicker," he complimented her. Hermione smiled up at him as she pushed her curly hair out of her eyes. They didn't even get the chance to knock her in the shoulder this time.

Once everyone else had gotten their food, Hermione walked up to the counter to get her food. Mrs. Sterling smiled gently at her and took the plate from underneath the counter. If she didn't put away Hermione's share then the other children would take it. She handed the plate to Hermione.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered as she took the plate. Without looking at the other children, she turned and walked outside to eat. She didn't bother looking at any of the children. No one would want her to eat with them anyway. She sat down outside on the bolted down picnic table. It was covered with colorful writing on every available surface. She saw the name Johnny scribbled on it with a blue marker. Her eyes roamed the table as she ate her sandwich. She saw Janette scribbled in orange, Tiffany scribbled in pink, and a Tom…scribbled in black? She looked closer at the name. It wasn't scribbled she realized. It was…burnt in the wood. Her brows furrowed. How had Tom managed that? It looked like many of the children had tried to scribble his name out, but because of it being burnt in all they managed to do was color it. He left a permanent mark on this table. One that the other children couldn't take away. It was great if you wanted to be remembered. Hermione reached for the burnt name. She would feel better forgotten. She ran her finger over the burn. Her eyes widened and she jerked her hand back. It was still hot!

"Magical scars still retain memory of the infliction," an aged voice came from over her shoulder. Hermione placed her hands on the side of the picnic table; she turned her body to face the speaker. He was an aged man with a long grey bread and a crooked nose. His spectacles fell down low on his crooked nose. His blue eyes rested on the burnt name. This man must be Albus Dumbledore. Her visitor for the day. She wondered if he would try to take her with him. He looked entirely too old to be a parental figure. She squashed those thoughts quickly. No one wanted her. She was too _strange_.

"Magic?" Hermione questioned just to bring her mind back to the topic at hand. Late at night, she dreamt that magic existed if only to take her away from the bullies at the orphanage.

"Yes," the man said as he sat down on the picnic table beside her. "Miss. Granger. Magic." He whispered. He glanced toward the open door then he raised his hand and made something wondrous happen. Her plate went from being an ordinary ceramic white plate to a butterfly. Her eyes widened.

"You didn't have to prove it…" Hermione muttered. "I…can…do things too. Obviously…nothing like that." She motioned with her head toward the purple and pink butterfly that was leaving them. "But…I can do this!" She said. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Albus' eyes widened as he watched the young girl cast a glamor over herself. Her wild, curly, black hair became a gently curled light brown. She opened her eyes. The glamour held.

"Do you have any idea what that's called?" He asked as he pulled a curl gently. She tilted her head and shook it. "You cast a glamour over yourself, my dear," he told her. As she cast the glamour over herself, Albus had been able to practically taste the power coming off of her. It brushed over his skin and caused his own magic to rise to the surface of his skin. He had no doubt that if she wished, she could change her entire form. He had no doubt that she would become an extremely powerful witch. "And that is the very reason I am here." Her hazel eyes became worried, but she didn't drop the glamour. She liked her hair this way.

"Am I in-"

"Trouble?" Dumbledore finished. His blue eyes were twinkling. "No. I'm afraid what I have to ask you will be very difficult however." Hermione tilted her head. "I am the head of a school called Hogwarts. It is a school designed specifically for magical students." Even though he paused to allow her to ask questions, Hermione stared at him quietly. "I want you to become one of those students, Miss. Granger. You will have to leave friends behind-"

"I don't have any friends," She cut him off. A small blush tinted her cheeks. "I'm too strange."

"Well, you will fit in perfectly at Hogwarts. It is full of _strange_ characters." Hermione smiled at him.

"I'll be there."

"Great. I'll have Professor McGonagall take you school shopping and be your escort to the train station," Dumbledore told her as he pulled a letter out from the inside of his pocket. He extended to her. Hermione took it and smiled happily at him.

"Thank you…" Hermione whispered to him as he moved to stand. "For…giving me this opportunity…Mr. Dumbledore." He smiled softly at her. His blue eyes dimmed slightly.

"It is an honor to have you, Miss. Granger…" Dumbledore told her softly. Hermione blushed as he walked away. She tugged the letter into her jeans for safe keeping. If the other children found it they would take it from her. They would either read it aloud or tear it up. It's what they usually did with her things. She stood from the picnic table. The butterfly left the picnic table with her and fluttered in front of her nose before it darted up to the trees.

_'I hope Mrs. Sterling won't be too put out by a missing plate…'_ She thought as she watched the pink and purple butterfly fly away. Before she stepped through the doors of the orphanage, she let the glamour drop.

The Forsaken Child

"You wanted to see me, Dumbledore?" McGonagall asked as she walked into her good friend's office. He glanced away from the book that he had been writing in and set his quill aside.

"Yes. I want you to escort Miss. Granger throughout her shopping tomorrow," Dumbledore told her. McGonagall didn't question why. Most able teachers, Order members, and Aurors were out on the streets during this time of year as protection. The Death Eaters seemed to be becoming more frantic. Voldemort, more careless. Dumbledore had tried to hide the Prophecy to the best of his ability, but a part of it had still been leaked. Voldemort knew that the one with the power to defeat him approached, but he didn't not know to whom this force had been born. No one did, not even Dumbledore himself.

"What does Miss. Granger look like?"

"Ah, therein lies the problem, Minerva. I cannot tell you for certain what she will look like."

"Whatever do you mean, Dumbledore? Surely she is not a Metamorphmagus," McGonagall stated. It was dangerous for a young Metamorphmagus to be exposed to humans. They could easily give away the secret that is the Wizarding World. Her mind already struggled to calculate just how many minds they would have to be erasing if Hermione Granger was indeed a Metamorphmagus.

"No, she is just a child exceptionally skilled at glamour charms," Dumbledore soothed his friend's worries.

"But who would have taught her-" McGonagall's question trailed off as Dumbledore held up a hand.

"I believe it is a case of loosely accidental magic. She did not know what it was called. I believe she simply wished to look a different way, concentrated on that look, and her magic arose to make that wish a reality…" Dumbledore said as he lowered his hand back to the tabletop.

"Oh dear…" McGonagall muttered. "Glamour charms are dangerous in times of war…even done unconsciously…"

"Yes, you will have to make her see the dangers of such a charm…She seems to be a reasonable child, Minerva. I imagine you won't have much difficulty."

The Forsaken Child

Hermione bit into her bottom lip as she waited for Professor McGonagall a few blocks away from the orphanage as the letter had asked. She wrapped her finger around one brown curl. The moment she walked out of the doors to the orphanage, she had fixed her glamour in place. She looked back down at the opening letter. The list of the things she needed greeted her. She sighed. How would she afford all of this? She didn't have any money of her own and the Sterlings couldn't afford any of this. They put all of their money into the orphanage. Her heart was heavy because of the knowledge. Hogwarts was her one shot to escape the children at the orphanage at least for a little while. It would devastate her not to be able to go. She swallowed. Maybe McGonagall would have a solution. She grasped onto that idea with both hands. She had to believe it.

It was then that a strict looking woman appeared in front of her with a sharp pop. Hermione shrieked and fell backward in surprise. The woman blinked and looked down at her. Brown eyes started down at her.

"Mrs. McGonagall?" Hermione questioned. Her tone was still elevated due to the fright coursing through her system. The strict looking woman smiled slightly and nodded.

"I am assuming that you are Miss. Granger," McGonagall said. Hermione nodded and scrambled up from the ground.

"Where did you come from? How did you-" Hermione started to question. A stern look from McGonagall had her trailing off.

"Take my arm, Miss. Granger," McGonagall requested. Hermione warily took the woman's arm. There was a sharp crack, then a strange shrinking sensation. Hermione closed her eyes as the confusion threatened to make her sick. Suddenly, they were standing outside a shopping district filled with strangely dressed people and chatter. Hermione leaned against one of the light poles and tried to catch her breathe. "That was apparition, Miss. Granger. It was how I arrived at your orphanage from Hogwarts." The woman explained. Hermione nodded weakly.

"I don't want to ever do that again…" She muttered. McGonagall shocked her by laughing.

"I'm afraid you will have too. Every sixth year is required to take an Apparition exam…"

"Goodie…" Hermione breathed sarcastically. It was as she looked away from her future teacher that she saw the town. Thousands of children and adults pulsed through the streets. A few children were gathered around a store in the corner. McGonagall gave her charge a gentle smile.

"This is Diagon Alley, Miss. Granger."


End file.
